


Level Up

by tech_ftw



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, No real plot to speak of, still just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tech_ftw/pseuds/tech_ftw
Summary: A snapshot in time of two boys in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no real plot to speak of; it's just some cuteness from a couple months in the future.

Even woke to the sound of laughter outside Isak’s door.  He rolled over on his side, reaching out for Isak, but his hand only slid along the mattress.  Even lifted his head just enough to confirm that Isak wasn’t there, then fell back against the pillow, rubbing his bleary eyes.

Stifling a yawn, he sat up and pulled on some pants and a sweater, detaching his phone from its charger and shoving it in his pocket before opening Isak’s door and following the sound of voices to the kitchen.

Eskild and Linn were sitting at the table – Eskild in his pajamas with a cup of coffee and Linn wrapped in her comforter – while Isak fumbled with a gently sizzling skillet on the stove.  Noora was backseat cooking, issuing directions to Isak from over his shoulder and pointing at ingredients and utensils, but not doing any of the actual work herself.

“Is it burning?” asked Eskild.  “It smells like it’s burning.”

Isak, slicing strawberries a couple feet away, dropped his knife and rushed back over to the skillet while Noora shushed Eskild.  “No, it’s not; it’s fine, Isak.  Stop it, Eskild.”

“I’m just trying to help,” said Eskild, hiding his grin behind his coffee mug.

Isak glared at him half-heartedly over his shoulder, but returned his attention to the strawberries without comment.  Even leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, content to watch the four roommates bicker amicably.

Isak finished chopping the strawberries and gathered the halves, dropping them all into a plain blue bowl Noora handed him.  He walked over to the fridge and rearranged some things to fit the bowl in on the bottom shelf.

Noora tapped her finger against her chin, looking around the kitchen.  “Did you get the whipped cream out of the freezer?”

Isak cursed and opened the freezer, pulling out a tub of whipped cream and catching sight of Even as he turned back around.  Fumbling with the whipped cream, he finally managed to get a firm grasp on the container and held it too tightly in his hands.

“Hi, Even,” he said.  Out of the corner of his eye, Even saw Noora, Eskild, and Linn share a look, but his attention was focused on Isak, who looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Hi, Isak,” purred Even, taking a deliberate step in his direction.  He kissed Isak on the cheek and tugged on a lock of hair playfully.  “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” said Isak quickly.

Even raised his eyebrows, pointedly leaning around Isak to look at the various half-used things strewn about the kitchen.  “What’s all this, then?”

“Oh, that,” said Isak with a laugh, eyes wide.  “It’s uh--”

Isak stuttered and mumbled something under his breath, too low for Even to understand.  Before he could ask for clarification, though, Eskild joined the conversation.

“I’m not kidding this time; I think it’s burning,” said Eskild and, yes, Even could smell the slightly acrid stench of burning batter.  Isak cursed and hurried back to the stove, sloppily flipping the little golden disks in the pan; they were charred dark brown and black on the other side.

“Fuck.  Can we fix it?” asked Isak, directing the question at Noora.

She nodded.  “We can.  Not those ones; we’ll give those to Eskild.”

“Hey!”

“That’s what you get for teasing Isak,” said Linn.

Eskild rolled his eyes.  “Thanks, Linn.”

Noora pointed to a tan mixing bowl with a wooden spoon sticking out of it.  “We have more batter, though.  We can regrease the pan and try again.”

Even wandered next to Isak, poking his head over the stove to look at the skillet.  “I can help, you know.  I’m actually pretty good at cooking.”

“You can’t help,” said Isak firmly.

Resting his hip against the edge of the counter, Even asked, “Why not?”

“Because Isak’s trying to learn,” said Noora, when it became clear Isak wasn’t going to answer.  “That’s why nobody’s helping him; he wants to learn how to do it by himself.”

Even ran his fingers through Isak’s hair, scratching at the nape of his neck lightly.  “Okay.  Anything else I can help with, then?”

Isak shook his head.  “No.”

Dismissed, Even joined Eskild and Linn at their table, half-listening to their conversation while watching Isak as he moved around the kitchen on Noora’s orders.  They ended up not having enough batter, so they had to remake it all from scratch, starting with Isak cleaning all the dishes they had used before.

Even hazarded, “Are you sure I can’t just wash the dishes?”

“I’m sure,” said Isak.

“I feel a little useless, watching you work while I’m not doing anything.”

“Then don’t watch,” said Isak quickly.  “Go relax and watch TV or something.”

“I think I’d feel even more useless, then.”

“Do you want to play FIFA?” asked Linn.  Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to look at her and even Even knew how out of character the offer was.  She fidgeted at the sudden attention and pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders.

Even smiled.  “I’d like that, Linn.  As long as you’re not a sore loser this time.”

Linn levelled an unimpressed look in his direction and stood up, heading in the direction of Isak’s bedroom.  Even paused just long enough to give Isak another good morning kiss before following her.

Linn had turned on the television and set up the game before Even joined her.  They both sat on the edge of the bed, Even with his legs cross and Linn with her legs hanging over the side.  Neither of them were very talented at the game, but it was fun to play and shout at the players.

Especially with Linn, who never seemed to raise her voice about anything else.

They had played through three matches before Isak knocked on the open door, balancing a tray on one hand.  Isak looked between Even and Linn and started, uncertainly, “Linn--”

Linn stood up before Isak said anything else.  She paused the game and turned off the Playstation and headed out with a short goodbye.  Even called out after her, “Let me know if you want to play again, Linn!  You’re much better than Isak is!”

“Hey,” admonished Isak, stepping in the room and closing the door with his foot.  Even stood up to help with the tray, but Isak shook his head.  “Just take a seat and I can put this down.”

Isak jerked his head to the top of the mattress and Even scooched back obediently, resting his back against the wall behind him.  As soon as he settled down, Isak placed the tray in his lap and Even finally got a good look at it.

There were two plates, one filled with golden brown pancakes and the other filled half with whipped cream and half with diced strawberries.  A small container of syrup and a glass of orange juice were on one side and silverware was on the other.

“What’s this?” asked Even with a laugh. 

“Today is a special day; I wanted to celebrate it with you,” said Isak, sitting down at the foot of the bed and leaning back on his hands.

“...You didn’t make breakfast for everyone, did you?” asked Even.  “Just for me. That's why you wanted to do it on your own.”

Isak nodded, a light blush turning his pale cheeks pink.  “It was supposed to be a surprise, but you woke up too early.”

Even picked up a fork and knife, slowly cutting the pancake into bite-sized pieces.  It was Sunday and, true, Valentine’s Day was in two days, but Isak had never struck Even as someone who was so invested in Valentine’s Day. 

He racked his brain for another answer, pouring some of the syrup over the pancakes and picking a piece up with his fork.  He was momentarily distracted by how good the food was; apparently, Noora was a good teacher.

Isak was watching and waiting with baited breath, his back a little straighter than usual.

“It’s delicious,” said Even.  “Really, really delicious.  Who knew you were such a good cook?”

“Of course I’m a good cook,” boasted Isak.  “I just hadn’t had a reason to show you my skills before now.”

Even nodded.  “Right, right, right.”

Isak looked so happy sitting there, finally relaxing as he watched Even take another bite, and Even tried again to recall what was so important, but came up empty.

“Is this for Valentine’s Day?” asked Even, spearing a strawberry with his fork.  “Because I didn’t forget.  I just made plans for, you know, the _actual_ day.”

“It’s not for Valentine’s Day,” said Isak.  He shuffled across the bed until he was pressed against Even’s side, absent smile on his lips.  Even picked up another strawberry half with his fingers and swiped it through the whipped cream, holding it out to Isak.  “I made it for you--”

“And I want to share it with you,” insisted Even, wiggling the strawberry.  Isak looked between the strawberry and Even’s expectant expression, then leaned forward and took it all in one bite.  Even smiled and licked the remaining whipped cream off his fingertips.

Isak watched him eat for a few more minutes, accepting bites as Even held them out, then asked, “Do you really not know what today is?”

Even froze.  He tapped his fork against the plate and bit his lip, then shook his head.  “I really don’t know what today is.  Did I forget something important?  I don’t think it’s an anniversary.”

“It’s very important.  Possibly the most important.”  Isak idly played with Even’s fingers.  “It’s become a day I want to celebrate, since I met you.”

“Oh?”

“Even, I can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” said Isak.  When Even looked down at him with a perplexed expression, he said, “You really don’t know your own birthday?”

Oh.  _Oh_.  That was today, wasn’t it?  Even had been planning just yesterday on dragging Isak around all day and using his birthday as an excuse, but he had been so distracted since he had woken up, it had slipped his mind. He hadn’t realized that Isak even knew when his birthday was.

Even smiled at Isak, bashful.  “I, uh, kind of forgot.”

Isak rolled his eyes, stealing a strawberry from Even’s plate and eating it.  “Of course you did.”

“Hey!  That’s my food,” said Even, holding a hand in front of the plate protectively.

“You would have given it to me anyway,” said Isak.

“Yeah.  As in, I would have fed it to you, because it’s adorable.  Now I’ve lost that chance.”  Even grinned.  “It’s like you’re stealing presents from me on my literal birthday, Isak.  Why would you do such a thing?”

“Oh my God, it hasn’t even been five minutes.”

Even put the tray down beside the bed and pulled Isak close, rearranging him so that he fit perfectly against Even’s chest.  Isak huffed out a laugh, wrapping an arm around Even’s waist.

“You should get used to it,” said Even lightly, running his fingers over Isak’s shoulder.  “I’m going to pull the birthday card all day, so we can go to the movies, grab lunch at that fancy restaurant at Gabels Gate, go shopping at that electronics store I know you hate and make you carry everything I buy, then go for a walk down to the beach, maybe.  And I have dinner with my parents, but you will definitely be coming to that, too.”

Isak wiggled against Even’s side to get more comfortable and Even felt the warm press of Isak’s lips against his neck.  “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“It’ll be a busy day,” said Even, tightening his grip around Isak and kissing the top of his head.  “We should probably get started.”

Isak tangled their legs together.  “Can we just sit here for a minute?”

Even smiled.  He looked around the room – full of Isak’s things, but now with a healthy amount of Even’s belongings mixed through as well – and thought about how lucky he was to have met the smiling boy at his side. 

Warmth so bright in his chest that he thought he might explode, Even settled back and murmured, “We can do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm on tumblr as techftw. I'm not very active on it, but I like talking to people and getting prompts, so you should stop by. :D
> 
> Also, yes, this fic came about entirely because Even's birthday is 12 February.


End file.
